The Evil That Rules The Life
by JustTJ
Summary: My name is Gem…Gem Roy Bean. Does that name sound familiar to you? I know what you’re thinking. You heard of my father, right? It all started six years ago, back when I was little...


Chapter One…

**Chapter One…**

_My name is Gem…Gem Roy Bean. Does that name sound familiar to you? I know what you're thinking. You heard of my father, right? It all started six years ago, back when I was little. My mother died when I was five, and I was mostly hated by everyone. When I was 7, back six years ago, I never thought I would meet my real father until now. I may look human, but I do have my daddy's eyes…_

_It all started back six years ago, when I first met those legendary Xiaolin Warriors…_

**Six Years Ago…**

There was a 7-year-old, running through a forest. She was wearing tattered cloths and was barefooted. She then looked behind her and saw three wolves chasing after her. She then looked in front of her and kept on running. She then saw a temple building right in front of her.

"A temple? Maybe if I can get in there, those wolves would…stop chasing me. Oh, I hope."

But she then just reached to a dead-end, and saw the temple still far away, but there were no other paths to go to. She then heard growling right behind her. She then quickly turned around and saw the wolves surrounding her, staring right at her, drooling their hungry mouths out as they stare at the young girl.

"P-Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Then, the wolves then charged right at her at full-force. The girl's eyes were swelled up in tears as she bent down and covered her head with her hands.

"HELP ME!! HELP ME!!"

"Aiyaa!"

The girl then looked up and saw four kids, only a little older than her, came out in front of her and they were standing in battle positions.

"Fearsome wolves! Retreat now, or suffer a humiliating defeat!"

The wolves then responded with a growl and ran straight for the kids. The four children then did a high jump and wrestled against the wolves. The girl couldn't believe her eyes. She then sobbed and ran off as the others were fighting. Then, the wolves fled from the young ones, cheering with victory. What the heck! Let's just head on to their names! Their names are Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay.

"Well, that kinda about wraps it up, don't you guys think?" Raimundo asks.

"Sure does, partner," Clay replied.

"But why would the wolves would chase that little girl?" Kimiko asked.

"Speaking of the little girl…" Omi questions. "Where is she?"

They then looked behind them. The girl wasn't there, anymore. Omi's dots then began to glow on his forehead and pointed into that direction.

"She went that way!"

Then, they thought they heard a piercing scream…

"AAAAHHHH!!"

"Let's go!"

They then ran toward the direction of where the scream came from. They then saw the young girl leaning against a tree as a snake was slithering up to her.

"G-Get away! Please!"

Omi then jumped up and kicked the snake in the air, sending it flying to another tree. The girl then landed on her knees and covered herself with her arms. The others then walked up to the girl.

"You okay?" Kimiko asked.

The girl then leaned more against the tree.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I-I-I didn't do anything wrong."

"Do not be frightened, young girl," Omi said. "Why would we hurt you?"

"It's because…wherever I go in the villages, the villagers would always hurt me because they believe that I-I'm an unborn child sent by some kind of evil that would terrorize the world."

"You are?!"

"Omi!" Raimundo called out. "She's not evil!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Does she even look evil to you?"

Omi then took a glimpse of the girl.

"No, I guess she is not."

Kimiko then knelt down and laid a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, though. We're not those kinds of people. We wouldn't want to hurt someone like you?"

"You got a name there, little partner?" Clay asks.

Gem then sniffed and sighed.

"M-My name is Gem. My mother gave me this name when I was born."

"Does your mother live around here?" Raimundo asked.

"No. She…she died. Back two years ago. I've been by myself, ever since."

Gem then wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"But what about a father?" Omi asked. "Don't you have a father?"

Gem then sighed once more.

"I never met my father. I wanted to meet my daddy really, really badly. But I never met him or seen him."

"My name is Omi," Omi introduces. "These are my good friends, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.

"Nice to m-meet you all, I g-guess."

"So, Gem," Clay said. "Y'got a place to go?"

"N-No. I want a place to stay. I have nowhere to go."

The four warriors then looked at each other then back at Gem.

"If you want, we can let Master Fung let you stay at our temple."

"Master Fung?"

"Our master. Surely he'll take you in."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," Raimundo said. "He took Omi in when he was a baby. So maybe he'll let you in."

"R-really?"

"How hard can it be?" Clay asked.

"O-Okay. I'll try."

Raimundo then turned around and helped lifted Gem onto his back as he stood up as he and Clay went ahead back to the temple. Omi, on the other hand, just stood there, with a wondering look on his face. Kimiko then looked over at him.

"Omi, are you okay?"

"I'm having a weird feeling about Gem."

"What's that?"

"Her eyes. They remind me of someone. But…I do not know what."

"Just be on guard, okay Omi? And besides, like we said, she doesn't look evil. If she is, then she would have taken those wolves and that snake on, right?"

"Hmm…well, I guess you are right, Kimiko."

"Then let's catch up to the others."

Omi and Kimiko then caught up to the boys, plus Gem, as the five of them headed to the Xiaolin Temple. As soon as they came to the steps, a dragon, who everyone knows that it's Dojo, came up to the warriors.

"Hey kiddies! Say, I didn't know you guys are parents!"

The warriors blushed.

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. So, who is that little toddler on Rai's back?"

Gem then gasped and hid deeper behind Raimundo.

"Make that thing go away!"

"Gem, it's okay," Kimiko says. "It's just our dragon friend, Dojo."

"D-Dragon?"

She then looked back at Dojo and then clutched onto Raimundo some more.

"Ow! Yo, Gem! Easy on the back."

"Sorry, Raimundo."

Raimundo then safely puts down Gem and held her hand.

"Dojo? Have you seen Master Fung around?" Omi asks.

Then, Master Fung walked up to the warriors and Dojo, plus Gem.

"I am right here, Omi. And it seems that you all made a new friend."

"Actually, Master Fung," Kimiko starts to explain. "This is Gem. She's a 7-year-old who needs a place to stay. She doesn't have a mother or a father to take care of her. And it seems as if everybody hated her."

"Really now?"

Master Fung then kneeled down to stared at Gem. He then sighed.

"What do you all have in mind?"

"We were hoping if we could take her in," Raimundo said.

"I'm afraid that I am not sure of that. There is something very particular about this girl, but I do not know what."

"So, what do you think we should do with the little partner?" Clay asked.

"Hmm…I'm sensing something about this girl. Maybe something evil."

"Ha! Told you, Raimundo!"

"I said 'maybe', Omi," Master Fung reminds him. "But since she does not have a family or a friend to go to, and since she cannot find a place to stay, I would say…okay."

The warriors then gasped.

"You…you mean it, Master Fung?"

"Certainly."

The warriors then cheered.

"So does that mean I get to live with you guys?"

"As long as we take you under our care," Master Fung explains. "You will be trained as a warrior like your new friends, and maybe one day, you too, will be a Xiaolin Dragon."

Master Fung then walks off.

"This is…kind of exciting," Gem said.

"At least this will be a whole new experience for you," Kimiko said. "We have a guestroom you can use."

"A place where I can sleep?"

"Yeah," Clay said.

"It's this way," Raimundo said, as the foursome led Gem into the temple…

_And so starts a whole new friendship…NOT!! They turned against me, just like that! I thought I was their friend. But when I learned the shocking truth about my father, they later noticed it, too, and tried to kill me because of that! Still, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_This is so far from over. This story has just yet to begun…_

**End of Chapter One…**


End file.
